1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to plumbing accessories in general and rods and poles in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower Curtain Rod Assemblies are typically used to suspend one or more shower curtains such that an elongated bathtub or shower basin is surrounded on all sides: in the rear by a fixed back wall; on both sides by fixed side walls; and in front by one or two moveable shower curtains. In the most common configuration, the basin has an essentially flat outer side surface, an essentially flat horizontal lip and an oval-shaped inner side surface that narrows with increased depth. In addition, the side walls are essentially flat and abut the lip of the basin at right angles. Existing shower curtain rod assemblies include a straight tubular rod affixed at each end to a side wall above the lip of the basin and hooks for suspending a shower curtain moveably along its length. The bottom portion of a suspended shower curtain can thus be lifted inside the basin to contain water during use, lifted outside the basin for cosmetic purposes during non-use or moved toward a side wall for cleaning the basin.
The functional requirements of the walls, shower curtain rod assembly and shower curtain(s) combination are many fold. As a water retaining system, the combination is intended to direct escaping water into the basin while the shower or bathtub is in use. As part of the decor of a bathroom, the exposed ends of the side walls, if any, the shower curtain rod assembly and the shower curtain are typically intended to hide an untidy basin area and to provide an unobtrusive, easily updated, traditional look. As a moveable barrier in a wet, slippery area, the shower curtain is intended to be easily moveable as needed and to add no inherent danger to users of the bathtub, shower or other areas of the bathroom. Finally, the combination must be as inexpensive as possible.
The primary disadvantage of such a combination is that, while it meets other functional requirements, it fails to adequately redirect water into the basin. The inherent weight of the shower curtain acts to drag the bottom end of the shower curtain away from the side walls along the curved inner side surface of the basin. This forms a gap between the shower curtain, the side walls and the lip of the basin through which water can escape to other bathroom areas.
Various attempts to either replace or fortify the above combination have been unsuccessful.
Substituting a glass shower door and metal framing structure for the assembly and shower curtain(s) precludes formation of a gap through which water can escape. It is also consistent with a traditional decor. However, it is also relatively expensive, essentially permanent and poses a risk of serious injury due to sharp door edges, collisions with an open door and broken glass in the basin and other bathroom areas.
A wall covering, commonly referred to in the plumbing industry as "surround", can be affixed to the side walls. Surround can be molded such that it extends outward from the side walls in front of the lip of the basin and blocks the gap. However, it is relatively expensive, essentially permanent, non-traditional looking and adds to the number of slippery surfaces that must be navigated to enter or exit the basin.
Attempts to fortify the water-blocking ability by "locking" the ends of the shower curtain against the side walls have also been unsuccessful. One attempt, adding weight to the bottom of the shower curtain(s), merely increases slippage along the curved inner surface of the basin, thereby actually increasing the gap. A second attempt, adding an adhesive or locking mechanism to the shower curtain and side walls, requires additional effort in moving the shower curtain; this increases the chances of the user slipping while standing in the wet basin. In addition, adding any "sophistication" to the operation of a barrier poses potential difficulty for children and the typical less than fully coherent adult users.
Accordingly, there is a need for a Shower Curtain Assembly that retains each of the functional, cost saving, safety and cosmetic benefits of utilizing an unobstructed, suspended shower curtain. Such an assembly must also provide sufficient lifting capability and a means for effectively containing water within a shower or bathtub basin.